User talk:CocoaZen/archive1
Hi CocoaZen -- we are excited to have Home Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, CatherineMunro Logos Hey CocoaZen, thought you might be able to use these: Image:Homelogo_wide.png, and Image:Homelogo_monobook.png. If not feel free to delete them. :) -- Phillip (talk) 16:13, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Hey again, I added the source for the house image on each of the image description pages; if you'd like an .ico version of the house icon for a favicon, let me know. -- Phillip (talk) 17:32, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::The ico version is located at Image:Homewikifavicon.ico -- Phillip (talk) 17:35, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome! --Robin 16:59, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Cross links Hey CocoaZen! I saw that you posted about cross links for "crib" on Symbolism Wiki. I was just wondering what you exactly meant about that. Also, thanks A MILLION for starting to categorize articles! That is one thing I always seem to forget to do. :P Anyway, I think I'll start to help out here, because it seems like a neat wiki! Have a nice day. [[User:Swannie|'Swannie']] - (talk) 20:18, 2 July 2008 (UTC) RE:Thanks Hey CocoaZen! I'm glad to help! If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. swannie 11:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :In regards to the goal of 5 new participants, I have set up a Home Wiki lens. Look here for more info. I hope this helps! swannie 12:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Hi! :) Hi CocoaZen! Things are going pretty good for me, I hope the same for you! I miss being on Wikia too, hopefully I'll be able to work on here more as it gets closer to summer! Thanks for helping out with Symbolism Wiki and any others you may be helping out with, I really appreciate it. Hopefully I'll be able to help get things running more on those wikis soon (it's not soon enough!) Well, have a nice day, and thanks for sending me the message! Your friend, Swannie swannietalk 05:08, 9 January 2009 (UTC) spotlight request Hi -- Home Wiki looks really nice and I've added you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 19:31, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :it will be removed from the box here when the spotlight is put up. To answer your question though, it hasn't been spotlighted yet. -- Wendy (talk) 01:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Monaco Hello. I saw File:Favicon.ico had been auto-replaced by the Wikia "W". I reverted it back. The bricks I found are PD and I cropped them and when tiled appear near flawless. So, after its finished, what do you want to do? Tangeled Web Weaver 00:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Whenever you want it to be your main skin, just copy it over whenever, make sure you copy it entirely, leaving out the header note of course :o) and add in the summary something like "copied from User:Tangeled Web Weaver/monaco.css with user's permission". You could always make more tweaks. About the Adminship, I could either way. Tangeled Web Weaver 03:43, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll try to add the css to transform the user name and other links on top white so they are easier to read. ::: Here, add this } #header_username a { color: #FFF; } #wikia_header a { color: #FFF; } :::To the Monaco.css. Preferably above #wikia header. It will change the top links to white. Also, to change the Wikia logo, see . If you don't want to do it, I'll be happy to. Tangeled Web Weaver 22:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, yeah, that wouldn't look right with the shingles. Try and see what you like, or just keep the black, whatever you'd like :o) Tangeled Web Weaver 00:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::Did you decide what you want the logo to be yet? If you don't want to do it, I'd be more than happy to Tangeled Web Weaver 02:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, sure. Also, tell me what color you'd like the logo to be. The logo can be any image as long as it has the same dimensions and of course, some variation of the wikia logo :P Tangeled Web Weaver 03:50, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Blog post idea Hello there! I am working on a blog post about wikis that are good for families, and want to include Home Wiki. If you could share some information about the community and your efforts here, I would appreciate it. Thanks! --Sarah (talk 01:22, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Re:Hi Yes, I did know that. I was capitalising words in cases where it is grammatically correct to have them capitalised. Similarly, if I see a word that should not be capitalised, I will decapitalise it. As to how to improve this Wiki, there are 621 , so I would recommend that we start building upon those. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 11:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'll see if I can edit a bit more here. I can't promise I'll be very active, but I'll edit when I can. I'm quite active on the FarmVille Wiki and the iPhone Games Wiki if you need to contact me. However, if you want to talk to me about this Wiki, please use my talk page on this Wiki (I will always read any messages I get on any Wiki. Theboy1001 Talk ¤ ¤ ☺ 11:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Never see you on #wikia anymore :( I bought a book from a thrift store called "How to clean practically anything, third edition/updated" which should help me on your wiki. I'm creating a wiki from scratch at the moment but when i get some spare time i'd love to come write more articles for you :). hope to see you on #wikia [[user:ShadowTale|ShadowTale] on 4 March] :Hi, ShadowTale. Looking forward to whatever you can find the time to do. References are nice, but not required here. I stop by #wikia when I've got a bit more time. Let me know if you'd like some occasional guest help on your new wiki. It takes alot of work to get one started. (I'll repeat this message on your talk page.) -- CocoaZen 05:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hallo Es wurde grade einen Artikel erstellt der Mehr als Müll ist Lösche ihn Delete hier der Artikel name 1316541654165416516541541 Gruß Monstermaster7 12:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :AltaVista/Yahoo!'s Babel Fish translation: It degrees an article provides more than garbage is delete it here DELETEs the article name : -- CocoaZen 00:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks for your time, and please let me know either way. Sena 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :a quick note from our PR person, 1) Wikia won't give personal contact info to a reporter. I can arrange an interview where we use a dial in number and everyone dials into the call. We do need their real name and most likely the city/state where they live. They may be asked their profession, but that can be vague ("I'm in finance." "I'm in education." etc..) 2) The interview will focus on why they like using Wikia sites and what motivates them, keeps them engaged, etc. 3) From a time investment standpoint, the call with me will be about 30 minutes, and the call with the reporter will take 15-20 minutes. 4) I will be on the call with the reporter and can "shield" them if needed. That said, I've worked with this reporter before, and find him to be professional and above board, and don't expect any probing questions. Plus, he's very positive about Wikia. If this is OK with them, I can then spend time discussing the details of the interview via phone. let me know if this is something you could help with. Sena 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hallo Wie geht es dir -- 12:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) from my user page --- [[User:CocoaZen|CocoaZen] 04:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ]